My Baby
by michael.e.mcfee
Summary: Wilson story line based on events from March 6th 2013
1. Chapter 1

Will's POV

Sitting at his desk in his dorm room, Will tried desperately to concentrate on his Economics reading assignment. He just couldn't What came into his mind, as if he had stumbled onto an ants nest and could not get any of them off him, was the anger and hatred he saw on Nick's face, and the vehemence in his voice when he uttered that ugly phrase: "You two want something to love, get a dog!"

It's not as if he had never come across homophobic people before. There was T. and that nasty reporter from the Salem Times. He had seen how T. had reacted to Sonny when Sonny first arrived in Salem. The nastiness of T's comments still grated on Will. Sonny had handled T. rather well, with patience and then a bit of forcefulness. Will simply had to remind T., just by his actions, that he was still the same person he was before he came out of the closet. Will thought that although T. seemed to still be a little uncomfortable around him, especially when Sonny was also there, he was coming around. The way Will dealt with that reporter was to ignore him and simply stand by while angry letters and e-mails s poured into the newspaper. And then the stories about him stopped.

Nick was different. It seemed more personal, much more personal. Nick was throwing himself in the path between Will and his soon to be baby girl; passing judgment on him. No, more than that. Nick was Will's prosecutor, judge and executioner. This seemed wrong.

**How could I not have seen the signs? What gives a murderer the right to judge me? **

Will slammed his Economics book shut. This wasn't working. He'd read the same paragraph at least fifteen times. He couldn't concentrate. The more he thought about Nick and his baby girl, the more he wanted to just go over there and punch Nick's face in. But that would probably only make things worse.

**No. I can't do that.**

Then he started wondering what Gabi saw in Nick. Would she take the side of someone she had known for only a few months against someone she had known for years and t cared enough about him to make a baby with him?

**I need to tell Gabi. She needs to know. And then I need to go to the police and turn myself in.**

Will stood up from his desk and walked to the bathroom to wash his face. He splashed water on himself vigorously, and stared at his reflection in the mirror. A familiar sense of self-loathing began to take hold.

**You Jerk.**

He rushed to back to his chair to grab his coat and went to the door, opened it and ran right into Sonny.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Without hesitating, Will hugged Sonny, kissed him on the earlobe and whispered:" Sonny, I've got to go and do something. I'll be right back." Sonny, having taken the opportunity to grab Will's arms during the hug, gripped slightly more tightly on Will's coat, as he whispered in his turn: " Will, go back inside, just for a minute." Will took a step back and looked at Sonny. He could see the concern on Sonny's face and the Love. But he could not allow that to penetrate, not now.

**I Love you Sonny. But this is something I have to do.**

Sonny took advantage of Will's slight hesitation and nudged him, lovingly, so Will was slightly off balance. He then twirled Will around so he was facing the open door and nudged him again. As they both walked through the door, Sonny turned, grabbed the door, closed it then turned again to witness Will's adorable yet slightly miffed face staring at him. "Sonny, I really need to go." Sonny walked over to Will, and lightly grabbed both his hands, and took a little moment to let both of them breathe each over in. He then spoke in as calming and compassionate a way as he could muster. "Will. We agreed that you would take a little time to calm down. So you wouldn't go off and do anything rash."

Yes they had. Before leaving Common Grounds, Will had promised Sonny that he would go home, study or do anything that did not involve him going back to Nick, or to Gabi or anywhere else. "I know that Sonny. But I can't take this anymore. I have to do something." Will was on the verge of expressing his despair yet again.

**I used to be the strong one. I can still be the strong one. It's always been my job.**

"Will, you've told me that ever since you were little; you had to be the responsible one. You took care of your Mom, and your brothers and sisters. You even shot EJ because it was the only thing you could think of to make things better. And now it's your daughter. And I know you think she needs you. And she does, she does need you, Will. But you need to know that you are not alone anymore. I am here Will. And there are others. Like you Grandma Marlena and Bo and yes, even your Mom and your Dad. Even my Dad can be there. You are far from being alone Will. And right now, you need to stand down. Breathe, stand down and let others help you. Sometimes the strong thing to do is to let others help you and NOT do thing too rashly. It doesn't mean you are weak Will. Please."

Will regarded Sonny as he finished talking. He could see in Sonny's features, in his demeanor and in the way he was looking at him now that Sonny was right. If these past events had taught him anything, it was that he was no longer alone. And that he had finally found someone with whom he could share the bad times and the good times.

**Sonny loves me. He does love me as much as I love him.**

"Nice speech. And I love you too Sonny." And Will stepped forward, his hands outstretched to take hold of Sonny's face. Sonny took Will's hands and placed them on his face as Will lunged in for a passionate and life affirming kiss. Their lips, hands, tongue and spirits uniting to affirm what each one already knew about the other. Will broke away from the kiss for a second to simply say, " Alright Sonny, we'll do it your way but I'll need something to distract me for a little while and studying is not going to do it." Sonny looked at Will and smiled. "I think I can arrange something."

And with that said, Sonny gave Will a little push, causing Will to tumble to the bed and proceeded to distract Will as only he knew how.


	3. Chapter 3

As Will tumbled towards the bed, he grabbed Sonny and forced him to tumble after him. As Will lay there underneath Sonny, relishing every ounce of weight that was Sonny, every single part of Sonny's body that was touching his own, he couldn't help but smile, his sexy smirky-quirky little smile, and say aloud in his sexiest voice, " So, checkers? Monopoly? Maybe some five card stud poker? Or maybe a movie! Attack of the Killer Tomatoes! That's always good for a laugh!" Sonny looked into Will's eyes. Lust and Love, a convoluted mixture of hormones racing through his body, and all he could say was, "No, Babe. No."

Sonny put more weight onto Will, spread his legs, covering Will like a blanket, lowered his torso down towards Will's. Sonny's lips gently touched Will's. More force was applied and then suddenly lips parted and tongues interfaced. Little moans escaped from Will's throat as Sonny proceeded to run his hands down the side of Will's rather willing, yet still clothed body. Light kisses turned more and more fierce, fervent, frantic and fiery.

**This is Heaven**

To be able to escape in the arms of another person, to radiate with the warmth and glow of someone else's light, to express feelings that he never knew he could even have, was something that Will still hadn't gotten used to. And he hoped he never would. He was basking in the energy exuding from Sonny. This is where he belonged; Right here; Right now.

**This really is heaven**

Will separated from Sonny, in order for him to look Sonny into his eyes. As he propped himself up by one arm, he proceeded to unbutton Sonny's shirt. Simultaneously, Sonny had decided to the same to Will's buttons. And then suddenly there was a series of knocks on the door.

**You have got to be kidding me; Really? Really?**

Sonny craned his body towards the door, turned back to Will, bent down towards Will's ear and whispered, "If it's Nick I may just have to hurt him". Will whispered back, "Maybe whoever it is will just go away." Will propped himself on his elbows and spoke loudly towards the door, "There's no one here at the moment please come back in fifteen minutes", Sonny whispered, "Fifteen minutes is not nearly enough time". Will looked at Sonny with his cutesy-face raised eyebrow, then shouted at the door, "Make that two hours!" Sonny wondered, again in a whisper, "Are there surveillance cameras in here? This is ridiculous. How do they know?"

On the side of the door Justin was waiting. And after hearing Will's shouts, no longer wondered what he could be up to in there. He also knew that his son was also in there and that they were probably not appreciating his interruption. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't have heisted to simply walk away and come back later. Heck, under normal circumstances he wouldn't even be here. But, after the conversation he had just had with EJ and Sammy, he knew that these were far from normal circumstances and that he absolutely needed to be here.

He shouted threw the door, "Will. It's Justin Kiriakis. I really need to speak with you. I'm sorry to interrupt but it's rather urgent. And Sonny, please put some clothes on. There is only so much a father needs to see!"

**Justin Kiriakis? Oh My God!**

Will rushed out of bed, while simultaneously re-buttoning his shirt and tidying up his room on the way to the door. He glanced back to see Sonny doing what amounted to the same thing, but around the bed.

**Boy. What a pair we are**

As he reached the door and just before he was about to open it, Will turned to Sonny and asked in as calm a voice as he could muster, " Sonny, you didn't say anything to your Dad, did you?" Sonny looked at Will and Will could tell instinctively the honesty in Sonny's next words, "I said absolutely nothing to him Will". And with that, Will nodded, turned towards the door and opened it.


	4. Chapter 4

Justin Kiriakis stood patiently at the door, as he heard ruffling coming from the other side. He briefly wondered what on earth they could be doing that could cause them to have to clean up after themselves. Will and Sonny were trying to make a good impression for him, now that was interesting.

Will finally opened the door, and Justin walked in with Will stating, as he gestured reverently for Justin to proceed in, "Mr. Kiriakis, what can I do for you?" Justin looked at Will and smiled. "For starters Will, I think your relationship with my son has progressed enough that you can stop calling me Mr. Kiriakis, or sir."

**Please don't ask me to call you Dad. I might die, right here, right now.**

"Alright then s…. Justin?" Will looked at Justin for confirmation, and Justin nodded. "Justin. Okay then, is there a problem?" Justin looked towards Sonny and then again at Will and stated, "There was an incident concerning your mother and EJ at the police station in regards to some evidence in relation to an old case involving them both and they seemed to think I should speak to you about it." He turned again towards Sonny and stated, "Sonny, I think you need to give us a minute". Will looked at Sonny and then to Justin. "Sir, if it's about what I think it is, Sonny knows about it. But even if it isn't, I really would like it if Sonny stayed." Justin smiled at Will, "Alright, and I'll disregard that "sir" for now and ask you to tell me what you think the topic of our conversation is and I will confirm or deny. That way you can decide whether you wish to continue having Sonny present. And I'm saying this not only for your benefit Will, but also for his."

**Oh God. I'm going to have to say this out loud, to my boyfriend's father. **

"Well sir", and then he sighed, "When I was fourteen. My mother was being forced to marry EJ. And, at that time, I couldn't understand why no one could stop it from happening, so I decided to do the only thing I could. So I got a gun and shot EJ. "Will stopped and looked at Justin, who simply nodded for Will to continue. "My father found out and took the rap for me. But it seems there is still evidence implicating me at the police station. Somehow Nick found out about it, recorded some conversations and used that evidence to force me to sign away my rights to my baby girl." And with that the feeling of dread that had lifted since Sonny had appeared at the door a little while ago, was beginning to reappear.

Will walked past Justin and Sonny, slouching exponentially with each step and slopped himself unto his bed. Justin watched Will sitting there slouched, emotions starting to swell his features. He witnessed his son walk up to Will crouch down by the bed and put his hand on Will's chin, pushing it slightly so that Will's eyes aligned with his. Then stood up and gently placed himself on the bed, all the while keeping eye contact. Finally Sonny whispered, "Will, Babe, it will be all right. We will find a way to get through this. "

**I am so glad I have you in my life Sonny. I love you so much.**

Justin was very proud of his son at that moment. He also realized then and there, that the love these two boys had for one another was worth saving. Will's life, his freedom, was worth saving, in order for his son and his son's love to live freely. Justin pushed down his feeling of pride for the moment to try and remain professional. "Will, that's why I am here. He stated, trying very hard to portrait an aloof professional manner. "You see, your mother and EJ were caught by Rafe trying to break into the evidence locker at the police station. Things sort of came out with the bath-water after that. And it seems that the evidence in question is missing. It will be hard for anyone to convict you of anything even with the evidence of your confession, if Nick's possession of it was admissible, which, it is not. Everyone seems to be worried about the evidence being admitted in civil court, but we can deal with that."

Will looked up to meet Justin's eyes." No offense, sir, I mean Justin, but why are you involved in this?" Justin shifted his weight a little. "Your mother seemed to think that you needed a little help with the Nick situation. EJ is a little busy right now, so I was called in. She is under the impression that she is to blame for Nick wanting you out of your own daughter's life. I don't really buy that. Seems to me he would have started the process of disowning you from your own daughter long before Sammi could have stuck her nose in it "

Sonny, leaned into Will a little more and whispered into Will's ear, "Told you he was better than Snookie." and then he stood up, faced his father and said, "Dad, Nick admitted to Will that he did all this because Will is gay. I have been trying to get Will to ask for your help since Will signed those papers. I am so glad you are here."

Will also stood up. A look of determination came across his face. "Nick told me that getting rid of me has been part of the plan for a while. He seems to think that since I'm gay, I shouldn't be anywhere near children, much less helping to raise one. Seems if Sonny and I wanted something to love we should get a dog. I do not want anyone with views like that to be anywhere near my daughter. I didn't want to involve you simply because my past is proof enough that I am not good enough for your son and I am ashamed to say I didn't want to give his parents any more reasons to think that about me. I love your son, sir, and I love my soon to be daughter. I think Sonny and I would be good to have in her life and if you think you can help me, then, please do."

**I AM the strong one. I am stronger with Sonny. He and I can do this together. I can be strong and need help. I do need help now and I will use it.**

Justin looked at Will, and realized, looking at Will's demeanour, just what Sonny might see in him. He is strong willed when he needs to be. He is also caring and loving when he needs to be. He brings out the best in his son, and that alone was reason enough to have Will's back right now. "That is what I wanted to hear Will. I came to help and that is what I intend to do. So, Will, Sonny, grab your coats. We need to go and pay someone a visit."

And with that statement Will and Sonny grabbed their coats and all three left Will's room, shutting the door behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

Will, Sonny and Justin stepped out of the elevator, and onto the 5th floor of the Salem University Hospital. Justin explained several things to Will and Sonny on the way there. First among them was that Rafe was the one that caught Sammi and EJ while they were trying to break into the evidence locker of the Salem Police Department. Sammi told Rafe everything concerning Nick and Will. At least it was her version of events. Even so, Rafe was not impressed with Nick and was inclined to arrest Nick strait away for violating his parole. EJ called Justin. It was Justin that convinced Rafe to wait and that Gabi needed to be told about Nick and also that it was Will that needed to tell Gabi about everything.

**What have I gotten myself into now?**

The second piece of information was that Rafe would be in charge of persuading Nick out of Gabi's room so that Will would have complete access to her without the threat of Nick interfering with what Will had to do.

**God give me strength. I am going to need it.**

They walked slowly towards Gabi hospital room, Will holding Sonny hand tightly. Justin walked a few steps ahead of them and peaked through the doorway to see if the coast was clear. "All right, Gabi is alone." Sonny squeezed Will's hand lovingly and whispered in his ear, "Just be yourself Will and you'll be just fine. My dad and I will be right outside the door. If you need me I'll know. Although I don't think you will." Will looked and Sonny breathed in deeply and walked into the room.

Gabi was lying in the hospital bed, propped up with pillows. There was an abundance of flowers surrounding her. She appeared to be reading a romance novel. Will coughed, a letting-you-know someone is here cough. Gabi looked up from her novel, and noticing Will, a smile crept across her face. "Hey you, what are you doing here?" Will approached the bed and sat kiddy corner, making sure not to intrude too much on Gabi's personal space. "Oh, you know, just came by to see how you and the baby were doing?" Gabi looked her friend in the eye and stated, "We are doing just fine. How are you?"

**Okay. Here we go.**

Will's features started to take up the shape of a frown. "I've been better. " Will sighed and continued, "Gabi, I need to tell you something. It might be hard for you to hear, but I need to say this, and I want you to be ready to hear it and not over-react. Do you trust me?" Gabi scanned Will's face, watched as his eyes filled up his compassion and a little bit or hurt. "Of course I trust you Will. But you are scaring me a little. You're looking way too serious." Will took another deep breath and continued, "Gabi, it is serious. I'm sorry but it is. Something happened yesterday. Something you need to know about if you haven't been told already." Gabi simply tilted her head, an anxious and inquisitive expression rolled across her face. It was obvious to Will that Nick had not said anything to her and the documents yet.

**So far, so good, then.**

"Yesterday, Nick forced me to sign a document acknowledging that I was willing to give up my rights as a parent to our soon-to -be baby girl." Gabi looked skeptical, "Why would he do that that? Why would you let him do that to you?" Will, shifted his wait on the bed and trying project an aura of composure, than was beginning to slightly wane. "I let him do that to me because Nick found something out about my past. Something that, I thought at the time, if it got out, I could have been in serious trouble, along with quite a few other people. He threatened to oppose this if I didn't sign the papers. I didn't have time to think it through. So, I signed/ This secret has no baring whatsoever on my ability to help raise our child Gabi. But if you need to know what it is. I will tell you."

Gabi looked at Will's eyes and facial features, which were becoming more and more to resemble a stricken, hurt person. She thought of the secrets that she herself had. Secrets that she thought had no baring whatsoever on whether she could raise her baby. She decided to give Will the benefit of the doubt. "I don't need to know Will. I don't understand why he would do something like that. And not ask me first."

**Okay Will, breathe.**

"I thought it was because of my Mom, because she interfered and practically brought on your pre-mature labour single-handedly. But that was not it Gabi. If it were, I could almost understand it. Although resorting to blackmail seemed a bit much, even to me. So, earlier today I asked him, point blank, why? And he answered me. And I was shocked."

Will shifted his weight on the bed again. Gabi was staring at him. Waiting, with anticipation, for what he was about to say. "Nick said that he did all this because I was gay. He said that I was disgusting and that he didn't want your daughter to have to be around someone who was destined to go from one sexual partner to another. He said that I was sick, that I shouldn't be around children and that if Sonny and I wanted someone to love, we should get a dog". All these words came out from will's mouth like a hurricane. With these words, all the emotions he was feeling came back to him.

**I won't let my emotions and my insecurities control me. I am strong.**

Gabi stared. Will's words hit her hard. They did so because there was more than just a small kernel of truth to them. She hadn't wanted to admit the truth to herself, a truth that she had known for a while. Nick was a homophobic bigot. She couldn't deny it. Not with Will, sitting there at the foot of her bed, tears threatening to fall across his face. Will was one of closest friends. He wouldn't lie to her about that. What reason would he have?" I believe you Will."

At that moment Will and Gabi could hear a sound coming from just outside Gabi's room. That sound was a voice, an angry voice that shouted, "What the hell are you doing here?"

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

The angry voice was, of course, Nick's. Will turned his body in order for him to see what was happening, and stared at Sonny's back. Sonny was blocking the doorway, as a way to shield Nick from Will and Gabi. Will couldn't help himself, as he scanned from Sonny's shoulders downwards.

**Nice View.**

Nick glared at Sonny. "I asked you what you were doing here" Nick then turned to Rafe, "I knew you were up to something. I should have expected this." Will could just make out Rafe standing in the background after having run, what looked like a marathon, in order to catch up to Nick. Rafe peered around Nick and Sonny to catch Will's eyes. He shrugged as if to say" Sorry Will, I tried." Will simply nodded to acknowledge that shrug.

Nick went up very close to Sonny, in order to peer down at him and to whisper. "If you don't get out of my way, faggot, I will hurt you." Sonny looked Nick straight in the eye, his anger very much boiling to the surface, but was also very much under control. "Thought that word would make me pull the first punch did you?" He paused to give Nick time to react. "You seem to be doing a lot of threats lately. You do know you are on parole, right?" He paused again, letting that sink in. "Will is talking to the mother of HIS child right now. You need to back off." Nick glared back at Sonny. "We both know the little weakling gave up that right." Then, he shouted over Sonny's shoulder." Will! Get out here. We need to talk."

Will started to rise from the bed. Gabi moved her arm in an effort to grab at him. "And where do you think you are going, mister?" Will turned to Gabi, a rather puzzled look on his face. "I was going to talk to him." Gabi craned her head, a little smile creeping in. "I have been left out of this particular conversation quite enough, don't you think?" She then turned towards the door." Sonny, let my fiancé into my room please. Oh and come and join him. Invite anyone else who's out there too. Would you please?" Her voice was rather icy-cutesy., very imperial, very Gabi.

Sonny released his stance and gestured for Nick to enter the room. Nick of course, could not resist a little nudge while passing him. Sonny also gestured for Rafe to enter and then noticed his father jogging down the hall. He had wondered where his dad had gone. Justin had received a text on his phone and had run off excusing himself for a minute. This was just before Nick arrived. Sonny was glad that his dad was back. He gestured for his dad to enter and then he himself entered the room.

Will, again tried to stand in order to give the preferential place to Nick. Gabi however had a better idea. She asked Will to sit closer to her. When Nick came in, he started to shove Will out of the way. Gabi simply gestured for him to stop, and then gestured for him to sit down on the opposite side of the bed near her.

"So here we all are, my fiancé, the father of my baby, his boyfriend, the boyfriend's lawyer father and my brother the detective, all nice and cosy in the same room. " She turned to Nick and cocked her head. "Nick. Will was just telling me a story." Nick did not hesitate to interrupt her. He looked at Justin and Rafe who were both leaning on the wall opposite the bed. "Did Will get to the part where he admitted to.." And that is when Gabi interrupted him. "Nick. I'm not interested in what Will did. Whatever he did, it was long ago and he is entitled to some secrets. I for one can understand that." She looked at Sonny, then Justin and then Rafe. "I've done some things that I am not proud of. Those things don't disqualify me from being a parent. And Nick, so have you. What I'm interested in is why you decided to use whatever information you had on Will to force him to surrender his rights to this child. Will was just getting to that part. Will?" Gabi then placed her hands on her belly.

**Way to go Gabi.**

"He did it because I'm gay. I'll leave it up to him to explain why he doesn't think gay people can raise children. Although, my raising dogs with Sonny seems fine to Nick" He then looked defiantly at Nick.

**Okay. Buddy. Now it's your turn.**

"I don't see why we are talking about this. What's done is done. Will has relinquished his rights to the baby. That in itself says loads about his character. I think these people should leave Gabi, you need your rest." And that is when Justin, who was calmly listening to the verbal exchange, spoke up. "Actually Nick, those papers haven't been seen by a judge yet. In fact, I have them right here." He then produced an envelope from inside his jacket. Nick looked angrily at Justin and the envelope. Then he looked at Rafe. "I have evidence implicating Will …" and Rafe interrupted him by saying, very calmly, "Actually Nick the only evidence that exists is evidence that you procured illegally. The is no other evidence; Certainly not in the police evidence locker. I checked." Rafe looked at Justin, so that Justin could continue. "And there is where we reach the impasse Nick. If you produce the evidence you allegedly have, it could be used against YOU as evidence that you attempted blackmail. So I suggest that we compromise. We tear this document up." He then waved the document towards Nick. "And then WE will forget how you came about it." Again he waved the document. "And I would suggest you get rid of any incriminating evidence you may or may not have. That way you won't go to jail, neither will Will, and you can start thinking about how you are going to handle Will in your fiancé's baby's life. Because Will will be in it. And now, if you will all excuse me, I have a document to shred" Justin then left the room. Rafe said his goodbyes to his sister and promised to be back later to check on her.

Nick looked at Will, anger and disgust plainly showing on his face. "Well, how does it feel to have other people fight your battles for you Will? Will looked up at Sonny who had been standing behind him with his hand on Will's shoulder since he entered room. He then looked at Gabi and at Nick. "It feels pretty good, actually."

**I got my baby girl back.**

Sonny, who had remained quiet and calm throughout all this, for Will's sake, stated to Gabi, "Well Gabi, Nick I think it's time I take Will here home. He's been through a lot lately. And I think the two of you have a few things to talk about." He then lifted Will up, turned him so they were facing each other and lightly pressed his lips to Will's. "Come on Babe, let's go home." Will turned towards Gabi, pressed a hand, gently on her stomach, crouched down and whispered, "Well, baby-girl, Daddy has to go now. But I'll see you soon. I promise" He then nodded to Gabi, and, ignoring Nick, turned towards Sonny, grabbed his hand and walked out the room towards home.


End file.
